guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Sunspear Rebirth Signet
Can prophecies/factions characters get this? --Tisiphone 16:14, 2 November 2006 (CST) :Yes. I just got it on my Assassin. You simply have to reach the rank of Master Sergeant and then talk to Runduk. He will give you the skill. There is no quest associated with it. — Poki#3 03:16, 3 November 2006 (CST) I havent gotten to use this yet. No one ever seems to die. I supposes i have good monk heros.--Coloneh RIP 18:45, 5 November 2006 (CST) I got it once with only the rank of Sergeant. But usually, I get to Master Sergeant before I even set foot in the Great Hall. Khudzlin 22:37, 5 December 2006 (CST) :You've obviously not tried to get it with 0 sunspear points on your last couple Tyrian characters. --Armond Warblade (talk) 22:39, 5 December 2006 (CST) ::You're right, I didn't try that. Maybe I'll try to get it with no rank someday, but I think it won't work--wouldn't make make sense. Khudzlin 23:14, 5 December 2006 (CST) :::It didn't. It really didn't. --Armond Warblade (talk) 23:37, 5 December 2006 (CST) title? do you have to wear the title to use the skill at its full potential?? :I would assume no, as you can use it at the effectiveness listed for the titles that you get before being able to wear it. Can't test atm though. --Armond Warblade (talk) 22:49, 10 December 2006 (CST) ::You can use Lightbringer's Gaze at its full attribute value without the title, too. You just can't use the inherent effects of Lightbinger (damage bonus and damage reduction). Since there are no inherent effects to being a Sunspear, you never need to wear the title. — 130.58 (talk) 01:22, 12 December 2006 (CST) THIS SKILL IS TEH W000T!! Well, I wanted to put it SOMEWHERE... >.> --Armond Warblade (talk) 01:17, 12 December 2006 (CST) :Yeah, it is pretty awesome. I mean, there are 10 Sunspear Ranks, right? At Spearmarshal (?), this has 100% HP, 100% Energy, and Rebirth capabilities, all the while only having a 3 seoncd casting time. Oh, and has anyone tried this or Rez Sig with "We Shall Return!"? I just want to know if it boosts max health. ~~ LavaEdge324 19:54, 3 January 2007 (CST) ::Accually Spearmarshal is rank 9, so it'd be 100% Health and 90% energy, but there are 10 ranks, the tenth is Legendary Spearmarshal, which would make this rez with 100% health and energy. Oops forgot to sign Thoughtful 10:19, 27 May 2007 (CDT) ::: I dunno why more people don't use this, way superior to regular rebirth, and can be used in-battle unlike rebirth which if you use in battle (or your heros) then quit playing plz. if your gonna say "but the recharge..." I say your dying to damn often and the rest of your skill bar must suck. The only downside to it is that it's a pve skill but if your gonna bring a rez either way, then bring this. if your NOT gonna bring a rez then bring rez scrolls, if your not bringing rez scrolls then uninstall. One of the few areas you shouldn't use this rez is DOA, since the unique monsters there don't count as bosses. Other than that other than that I hate you all for not using this skill and/or dying to often. Roflmaomgz 21:42, October 17, 2010 (UTC) PvE areas where this does not work? I noticed I was not able to use this skill in the Tomb of Primeval Kings, but I usually end up playing a monk in Challenge Missions, so I really haven't experimented much with the signet. Are there other PvE areas where this skill does not work? --Falseprophet 11:30, 4 April 2007 (CDT) :Perhaps it's a carryover from when the Tombs were where the Global Tournament was. Chief Savage Man 17:38, 29 April 2007 (CDT) i have used sunspear rez signet at tomb and it works for me. it won't recharge unless you which to another map or when fighting those mesmer bosses at the end but it does work. J1j2j3 14:55, 21 June 2007 (CDT) Inconsistent The acquisition note on this and the one on the Sunspear rank page are different from each other. Here it says foreigners must reach First Spear, the rank page says foreigners need Second Spear. Which is right? --Gimmethegepgun 17:50, 13 April 2007 (CDT) Sunspear Title Track This should be in Sunspear Title Track instead of No Attribute... I hope they'll move it. Yaki 09:24, 16 June 2007 (CDT) :Dosent say it in game, it should and it should feature the green numbers with the progress of your sunspear title. - Chrisworld 00:56, 26 June 2007 (CDT) ::Not exactly. For example, Plague Sending is linked but doesn't feature green numbers. Now the lightbringer/sunspear skills are linked as well. -- Roland of Gilead (talk) 17:41, 17 July 2007 (CDT) Hmmm This skill is a signet and thus will cost no energy. This allows it to be used when you have no energy, which can mean that if you have no energy you can bring a man back to life, which means this is very energy efficient, which means use it on a monk for energy management. :No WAY.--Gigathrash 13:34, 2 September 2007 (CDT) ::Well, NO SHIT SHERLOCK! :::Hmmm...Are you the same guy who made the other 2-3 Hmmm topics? You make an excellant Master of the Obvious, no offense. you could very well say that to Rez sig. Flechette 01:05, 3 November 2007 (UTC) ::::He is, but he got banned awhile ago and hasn't come back. My original time stamp was only a few minutes behind when he posted it.-- igathrashTalk^ 01:06, 3 November 2007 (UTC)